How To Write FanFiction
by Tribble Master
Summary: ...and not sound like an idiot. A story is written, but as we writers know, that's just where the story begins. Step One: Write a Rough Draft. Step Two: Double Check for Mistakes. Step Three: Ta-da
1. Super Rough Draft

This will be a three part story, to teach YOU, the aspiring reader, how to write a Fan Fiction (and not sound like an idiot). And as painful as this first chapter may seem, it will get better. Without further ado…

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine, Krpike is afraid of us.

**Step One**

**Write A Rough Draft, and plan out where the story will be going.**

"Dude!" Dean said angrily. "This thing be killin' kids. That shit ain't right."

Sam threw down his gun. "I know man! We've got to kill this bitch."

"K." Dean agreed. "It's the least we can do since our dad trained us to hunt evil and stuff."

"Now I'm gonna do research," Sam pulled out his laptop. "Because that's all I'm good for."

"And I'm gonna listin to muzik." Dean nodded.

Then they found out it was a seriously creepy ghost of fireman. Sam lurned that he wuz buried nearby.

"Whew," Dean said pulling their shovels, "thank god that was easy."

Sam pointed to the grave and then they were digging like mad. Six feet under, the ghost suddenly appeared. Dean flew into a tree. Sam quickly burned them bones.

"My brother!" Sam exclaimed. "Is you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dean said wile staunching the blood flow of hiz greviusly wounded head.

"Let me take care of you," Sam said helping him up. "cause that is what awesome brothers like us do."

Then they got in the Impala and drove back to the motel. There Sam healed Dean.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They laughed it off.

…the end…

**Additional parts to Step One:** Make the plot actually makes sense before proceeding to Step 2, and focus on the details.

**…To be continued…**


	2. Beta This Pronto

This will be a three part story, to teach YOU, the aspiring reader, how to write a Fan Fiction (and not sound like an idiot).

Beta'd by the lovely** enviousxbeauty** while we wrote another story (that's crazier than this.) Yeah for multi-tasking!

**Step Two:  
****Seek a Beta, or Second Opinion who can point out errors and make suggestions**

Dean circled the article with his red pen. He looked up at Sam and grimaced. "I found a case."

Sam stopped cleaning his gun for a minute. "Really?"

Dean walked over to him. "Yeah, look here. Kids being attacked by a 'mysterious floating ax.'"

Sam took the paper and studied the article. "Well, we're just about done here anyway. Where is it?"

Dean looked at their mostly clean motel room. They'd finished the hunt two hours ago, and already Dean was restless. "Iowa. I'll get us checked out, why don't you put the stuff in the car."

Within minutes the Impala was burning rubber down the road. Soon the state was dust on the tires, and they rolled into Iowa.

o-o-o-o-o

After hours of traveling, they pulled into the Sunshine Motel. In the cramped motel room, they quickly sat up camp. Dean surveyed the room's distasteful yellow theme. "Let's go the library, shall we?"

Sam picked up his computer bag and nodded. He watched Dean closely, knowing how much his brother was affected by cases with children. They split up in the dusty isles of the Library. Dean went through the newspapers and Sam the electronic files.

"Hey!" Sam said in a small shout. The librarian glared at him. Sam gave her an apologetic glance and went over to Dean. "Dean," he whispered, "let me show you what I found."

The glowing computer scene displayed the headline from five years ago. _Fireman Burned Alive in Arson Case. _Dean looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. Sam clicked the article a couple of times until it revealed the proof he wanted: _Fireman Kevin was under investigation for embezzlement and had threatened the mayor several times with his ax. It's no surprise today…_

"Well," Dean sighed. "Looks like a salt and burn. Where do we go?"

In response, Sam hit print and handed him a map. Dean looked at the Librarian then back to sam, "Let's go. I think that lady is giving us the evil eye."

o-o-o-o-o

After they went back to the motel, they packed up everything they needed and headed back out. Sam squinted at the map. "Looks like it's right ahead."

As they maneuvered their way through Misty Falls cemetery Dean groaned under the weight of the shovels.

They dropped their stuff unceremoniously in front of the grave. As they began to dig, the chilly air seemed to dig into their bones.

Six feet under and spirits were grim. As Dean hefted more dirt out, Sam leaned against the dirt wall to catch his breath. "So," he huffed, "Almost too easy, huh?"

Dean grunted yes as he smacked his shovel into the ground. Sam leaned over as he heard the shovel hit wood. Dean's eyes lit up as adrenaline fueled them.

Quickly, the coffin lid was uncovered. Above them, a figure in yellow loomed. Sam looked up just in time to doge the ax throw. The ghost appeared beside them, startling Dean.

With supernatural strength the evil ghosty threw Dean out of the grave into the nearest tree. Sam grabbed his riffle from the grave's edge and shot the spirit before it could continue the attack.

Sam quickly threw open the coffin lid. Jumping out of the grave he doused it in gasoline and salted the bones. As the skeleton began to catch the flames the ghost reappeared, but quickly fire reclaimed him to the grim underworld.

Making sure the threat was averted he ran to his brother. "DEAN!" he called, "Are you semi-okay?"

Dean gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm fine," he said while staunching the blood flow of his grievously wounded head.

Sam eyed the bleeding wound and helped him up. Back at the motel, six stitches later, Dean was redefining fine.

"Sam?"

Sam handed him the pain pills in anticipation. Dean begrudgingly swallowed them. "Sam?" he said, still woozy. "The kids are …fine?"

"Yeah," Sam said, grabbing him another blanket. "We saved the day."

"Good," Dean relaxed, "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop being such a mother hen. I said I was fine." Dean crossed his arms.

Sam thought about the semi-conscious antics of Dean he'd just had to put with. He shook his head. "Jerk."

"Bitch!"

They laughed it off.

**…end…**

**Additional Instructions to Step Two: **Check for plot holes! Ask advice about character development, and which scenes you should make longer.

**Note from the hapless beta of this chapter: **I just reread this. Again. I'm at a loss for words because… I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. Where's the jazz? The finesse? Have you heard of grammar? Not to mention the lack of DETAILS. And for the love of God, capitalize Sam's name. This is NOT second grade English! Wake up a little more before you even think about posting again.

***sigh*…To Be Continued….**

**Bonus Points If you catch the GIANT plot hole in this update**


	3. And We're Finished

Beta'd by the lovely **enviousxbeauty  
**And, as per usual, I don't own them.

**Step Three  
Polish the story, come up with a name, and PUBLISH**

**…so now I present the finished…**

**The Hero**

Dean missed being a kid. Not missed so much, but wished he had been one. He'd grown up knowing nothing was ever going to be right. When it came to cases that threatened kids, he tried extra hard to save the day.

When Sam had found out about the 'mysterious floating ax' in Iowa that was killing kids, he'd pushed his car hard and fast to reach that town.

No one else had to grow up terrified, just because he'd had to.

When they rolled into town it was close to midnight. They found a place quickly, and rented a room at the Sunshine Motel without hesitation. The puke yellow theme cast a grim light on the case as they fell into their beds exhausted.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cold pie wasn't a nutritious breakfast by any means, but it was just enough to keep Dean going. He showered quickly, before waking Sam up. Left alone with his thoughts, he wondered what kind of monster would want to hurt kids.

Sam shuffled awake slowly, barely acknowledging Dean until he'd had a shower at minimum.

Dean waited anxiously, ready to run to the library without Sam.

They had to be the hero this time.

o-o-o-o-o

Kevin was a hero. He wore the yellow, the helmet, even had the damn dog to prove it. He didn't need the Mayor's bull shit. The money he'd taken, yeah he'd taken it, just a little off the top that went to orphanages. Sometimes, a little more to his pocket.

Insurance scams, the mayor called it- public disgrace.

Who was the Mayor to say such things?

He'd only wanted to help the kids.

He'd only wanted to keep up his good work a little more when he snuck into the Mayor's office that night. Breaking through the security with his ax, he kept telling himself this was justice. Dousing the place with gasoline, he reassured himself this was for the best. But the electricity sparked too damn soon, and the building went up in flames.

How ironic, he thought, a fireman dying in the flames.

"That's justice," the Mayor told the press outside of his ruined office.

o-o-o-o-o

"That's just it," Sam shook his head looking at the newspaper article. "I think this is going to be trickier than usual."

Dean parked the Impala at the library. Sam grabbed his computer bag as they got out of the car.

"How so?" Dean asked.

Sam opened the door and they walked in. "I just have a nagging feeling."

He stopped as he looked around the small library. Dean rolled his eyes at the three tall shelves that included the library's collection. "Okay Research Wonder, why don't you take the computers and I'll go to the newspapers?"

Sam nodded and they split up. After an hour of grim determination, Sam finally found what he wanted. He accidentally let slip a loud "Yes!" that echoed in the empty library.

The aged Librarian, who seemed to take pride in deterring all Sexy Librarian Myths, hissed at him. "Be quiet, boy!"

Sam lowered his eyes. "Yes, Ma'am."

Dean looked up from the stack of dusty papers he was buried in. "Find something?"

Sam gestured energetically for Dean to come over. Dean gently set down the paper, as not to disturb the fine layer of dust on it, and hurried to Sam. His brother pointed at the screen. "Know how I said there's a ghostly ax?"

Dean nodded. Sam pointed to the headline from two years ago: Fireman Kevin Selsius Victim of His Own Arson. "See?" Sam skimmed the details. "He embezzled money and for a fake orphanage. People who got in his way… he did what he knew best."

Dean gave a low whistle, earning him a glare from the Librarian. "Look's like somebody had an ax to grind. Where's he buried?"

Sam huffed. "That's the problem. His body was burned in the fire."

Dean threw his arms in the air and exclaimed, "How the hell are we supposed to burn an AX!"

"BE QUIET!"

"…sorry," Dean said softly.

Sam quickly printed off the article. "C'mon let's get out before we're kicked out."

Outside the library, Dean chuckled nonstop. "What?" Sam finally glared at him.

"Only you," Dean said with a bright smile, "Could get us thrown out of a Library."

"Almost thrown out!" Sam countered. "Almost!"

_Almost,_ Dean thought silently, _we've almost got this case wrapped up._

o-o-o-o-o

Children did not deserve a worthless future in decrepit orphanages. And if he was going to be robbed of his future, Kevin decided, so would they.

Six feet under his spirit grew grim and twisted. He floated through the cemetery.

I can still help, he thought with an evil smile. I can make sure nothing ever bothers them again.

Good intentions pave the road to Hell. He walked along the broken path up to Station #9 and smiled thinking of all the good he could do.

Seeing his ax on display he started to remember fonder times. That ax was a trophy of a time he'd brought down a school door to save a class from their fiery classroom. He willed a phantom replica of his prize ax into his hands.

There was more work to be done. More people to save.

He was still the goddamn Hero.

o-o-o-o-o

After the sun set and the moon rose, they were all action. With one disabled alarm, a satisfied watch dog, and some broken glass they were in to the station. The building they were in was adjacent to the main station, but it only housed memorable items.

"Bingo!" Dean cheered in a hushed whispered pointing to the display case that housed the ax.

Sam smiled, letting out the breath he was holding. He knew he'd been too worried. As they moved forward to see the case they were startled by a noise behind them.

"Breaking and entering is not allowed." Kevin chided. He held up his ax.

The ghost moved forward swinging his ax. Dean held up his shotgun as the ax came down slicing it in half. Sam grabbed his gun and fired.

The ghost disappeared briefly. Sam did a quick scan of the glass and shattered it with the butt of his gun. He lifted the ax out and set it in a metal wastebasket. Dean looked at him, "C'mon, c'mon let's burn it and go."

"Didn't anybody teach you fire safety!" Kevin yelled as he reappeared behind Dean. With a wave of his hand Dean was flying across the room.

Sam fumbled with the salt, burying the ax in it and added gasoline. He struck a match and the ax's handle began to burn.

The ghost took heavy steps forward as flames licked at his boots. The closer he got to Sam the higher the flames burned, until he was engulfed.

Dean's groans instantly reorganized Sam's priorities. He ran over to his fallen brother and helped him up out of a broken display. "Dean, c''mon bro, stand up a little …we got to go!"

With Sam's help they made it to the car shaking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hold still." Sam said again.

Dean took another sip of whiskey. He grunted, "I'm trying."

Sam pulled the needle through again. "We saved kids today, Dean. You can relax."

"Not with your damn needle still stitching my head!" Dean snapped.

Sam smiled. "Look, I'm almost done."

Six stitches later, with a new definition of 'just fine,' Dean was allowed to lie down on his motel bed. Sam handed him antibiotics, and pain pills which he begrudgingly accepted.

Stitched up, with all his wounds mended, Dean was ready for action.

Ready to be the Hero again.

**The End**

**Additional Step Three Notes: **Try to make the first line an attention grabber, and the last memorable. If you can make them have a connecting theme, SUCSESS!  
**  
AND NOW YOU HAVE WRITTEN A FANFICTION!!!**

**Type The End, and pop the champagne.**

**_…the end…_**

**  
**the only reason this will continue is if you guys want it written with another genre. More Horror, More Comedy, Sing-A-Long, Mary Sue, excreta.

Hope that was helpful!


End file.
